Keeping it in the family
by You-drive-me-nuts-miller
Summary: Pure CaptainCharming crack-fic smut. Yeah.


**Pure CaptainCharming crack fic cos that's where my mind was tonight. **

**Yeah M and just, you know, don't read it you don't like that stuff…**

The creaking of the ships timbers roused him form his fitful sleep. Tiredness clawed at his eyes as he peeled them open, his body rigid at the prospect of danger.

He reached down for the sword that he always lay by his bed at night - an old habit - and withdrew it from its scabbard. Cautiously he slipped down to the floor, his feet bare and quiet, and edged towards the door.

Breathing heavily, he paused at the bottom of the small ladder that led to the door to the rest of the ship. Waiting. Waiting-

The door eased open quietly. He held his breath and leaned back as a figure appeared. A shadowy foot landed on the first step. Then another.

With a cry, Hook reached and grabbed the foot, pulling the body downwards, landing on top of the intruder with a soft groan, swiftly raising his sword to the their throat.

"What do we have here?" he asked menacingly, not waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dim light and reveal his captive.

They coughed and struggled a little against the restraint. Hook shifted until his hooked arm was pressed against their chest and one thigh pushing on their hip, holding them in place.

"No use struggling there mate."

"Hook," came a choked reply, "It's me."

Rearing his head back a little, the speaker's face began to become clear. Golden hair. Stark blue eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, rolling back onto his haunches as the intruder rose to a sitting position.

There was further heavy breathing as they recovered from the fall.

"I had to - had to see you-"

Hook's eyes widened at the words. He set the sword down beside him.

"You did?"

"Yes," the intruder replied, "I tried. I really tried but-"

They lunged forward and grabbed Hook's head with one hand, pulling it towards their lips, the other grasping his neck and holding him tight. Soft lips graced hot, burning kisses full of desire and need.

Hook resisted a little at first - tried to pull back - but the allure of those lips and the branding nature of the embrace soon melted away his restraint. Their tongues met, battling each other for dominance. Hands threaded hair. Hearts raced. Skin burned, until finally the captain pulled back and covered his face with his hand.

"What- What was that?"

"I'm sorry. I've tried so hard to get you out of my mind."

Those blue eyes bore into his own and he felt his heart skip, their expression so open, so honest, so passionate.

"Hook - I need you."

Hook started, his hand slipped from his eyes until his fingers traced over his still swollen lips. And deep inside, he started to feel it. Long repressed longings finally breaking free from the restraints of the taboo. Desire flooded his stomach as his eyes dipped.

"David. Do you mean-? He couldn't finish the sentence, instead focussing on the other man's heaving chest.

"I've needed you since I first met you. Why do you think I pushed you away. I tried so hard-" David's voice broke, emotion wavering the pitch of his voice. Silence stretched out between them. The full consequence of his words hitting Hook straight at his core.

"So stop trying," Hook replied, grabbing the other man once again and returning to their kiss. Entwined, they fell back upon the wooden floor. David's arms wrapped around Hook's bare chest and pressed their bodies together. Muffled moan's filled the room. Legs became entwined, hair was ruffled.

Eagerly Hook tugged at the other man's shirt, ripping it open, sending small black buttons scrambling across the room. Panting, he grabbed his shoulders, catching his eye - "God I've wanted this. If only I'd know…"

David reached up and pulled a rough kiss form his mouth, biting his lower lip and rolling it between his teeth. Hook growled in response, pushing him heavily back and turning his attention to the other man's smooth skinned jaw, nipping and pulling kisses along the foreign feeling skin.

When he reached his chest, his hands roamed in wonder over his hair free surface and softly sculpted muscles.

"Gods," he muttered, using his tongue to trace the strong lines of his chest and stomach - all at once strange and so comforting, David's hands skimming over his shoulders, and head as he worked.

It took him by surprised when David hooked a leg around his and flipped their positions, immediately moving to the closure of his leather pants eagerly tugging them open. "I need you," he said, his voice harsh and pained.

Hook let his head fall back against the floor as he felt his pants being pulled down, leaving him completely naked, his almost full erection jutting up into the cool night air.

"Fuck you're huge," growled David, Hook flinched a little when his hand met his hardness, softly cursing how right it felt when his lips began to encircle him.

It wasn't his first time - with a man that is. Lonely nights on long sea voyages tended to blur the lines of what you thought of your own sexuality. But it had been centuries. He had almost forgotten the tenderness, the power and the knowledge that another man brought to sex. He knew just how to touch him. How to move his lips on his cock. The rhythm that would drive him wild.

Thrusting up into his face, he felt almost powerless with desire. A strong hand forced his hip against the floor, regaining the control of the situation. He looked up Hook's body and winked, "Patience."

Hook laughed. Frustrated, pent up and so turned on he wasn't sure how else to react.

He felt a movement and looked down to see David slipping off what remained of his shirt and pushing down his own pants. His breadth caught. He was a beautiful male specimen. He licked his lips as he surveyed his body. Imagined what it would feel like under his hands and how it would taste under his lips. Finally, he walked over to the bed, gesturing for Hook to rise.

Scrambling to his feet, he joined the other man. Standing fingertip distance apart.

David reached out and took hold of his hand, pulling him close until the their bodies met. "Come here," he whispered. Their lips met again, more tentatively this time. It took a moment to adjust to the strange feeling of another man's body pressed against his after so long. The flat, hard chest, the thick erection pressing into his hip.

But it felt so right.

David's mouth began to kiss along his neck and shoulders, Hook rolled back his head and closed his eyes whilst he traced the tip of his hook down his lover's back. David flinched a little at the cool touch, sharp instrument, before he buried his face into the thick hair of Hook's chest, running his fingers across his, alternatively biting and kissing the skin. Where he touched Hook, the skin sparkled with desire and shivers spread out in every direction. God, he wanted this.

Suddenly David fell to his knees, wrapping his lips again around the other man's hardness, sucking and swirling his tongue around the tip, coating it with a slick layer of saliva. He looked up and the two pairs of blue eyes met. A second passed, a glimmer of understanding. Slowly standing, he turned his back to the pirate and leaned over the bed, spreading his legs slightly and raising his ass.

Hook took hold of the other man's hips. He began to trace his cock between the cheeks, slowly dampening them. David groaned in encouragement, pressing back against him. The fever inside the pirate's chest began to burn as he reached his entrance, tentatively thrusting his hips, testing the other man, until he began to slowly ease inside, inch by inch, allowing him to adjust the the sensation.

"Holy Christ," he muttered as the ass swallowed him hole. Pressing against him so tightly, so divinely he wanted to come straight away. Instead he began to withdraw. David whimpered in protest, bucking back until he pressed inside him once again, until a slow rhythm began to build.

Grunting, groaning, shaking bodies melded together. All at once the sensation began to overwhelm Hook. He let his hands slide over his back and his thick yet strangely soft skin. His orgasm built quickly in his stomach, reaching fever point before he was ready. But he couldn't stop.

Pulling out, he released himself over the David's back. Hot, wet cum began to stream down him in thick, sticky trails.

David turned around slowly, breathing heavily, eyes blown and hair wild. He reached again for Hook's hardness and began to use his tongue to clean him up. The pirate thought he would come again just at the sight of the other man's tongue lapping over his tip.

"That was-" Hook muttered.

"Just the beginning," replied David, giving him a smoulder look before giving him a little smirk and pulling his lips back to his.

**And now I'm going to pray to the CaptainSwan God's to forgive me for writing that…**


End file.
